charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcy (Cabin Fever)
Marcy was one of the five students vacationing in the cabin in the remote woods in the original Cabin Fever film and its 2016 remake. Story Background Little is known about her background preceding Cabin Fever. It is known that she attended college with her friends Jeff, Karen, Paul and Bert and while there, began her romantic relationship with Jeff. While she cherished her college friendships, she did not enjoy the academic side of college life, once yelling to a random kid on the street, "Don't do it! Don't go to college, it's a fucking scam!" Cabin Fever At the end of what was presumably her final year of college, Marcy joined her four friends on a week-long vacation at a remote cabin out in the woods of North Carolina. The group enjoyed themselves for most of their first day at the cabin, until late that night when a sick hobo visited their cabin seeking medical treatment for his illness. The group initially wanted to help the hobo, but the encounter soon devolved into panic and conflict. They accidentally killed him while trying to defend themselves. The incident created tension within the group, especially between Marcy and Jeff. The group split up the following morning, with Marcy opting to wander into the woods alone to find help. They all reconvened at the cabin that afternoon, after failing to get the help they needed. Jeff's car had been damaged in the fight with the hobo, and the group could not return to civilization until it was repaired. While Bert and Paul worked on repairing the car, they were approached by an aggressive dog. But before the dog could attack them, Marcy scared it off by firing a rifle shot into the air. Later that night, Karen developed symptoms of the hobo's disease. Marcy agreed with the others to quarantine Karen in a small toolshed outside the cabin. She later brought Karen some dinner, but Karen, who resented the others for banishing her from the cabin, refused to eat it. Tensions between the remaining members of the group had grown strong. Jeff refused to share a bed with Marcy that night, forcing her to sleep (fully clothed) with Paul, instead. The following morning, Marcy and Paul helped Karen to the repaired car. But it soon became aparrent that she was far too ill to travel. After a heated argument, the group broke apart for good. Bert took the car by himself and sped off back to civilization, presumably to summon help. Jeff gathered up all the beer he could find an ran off into the woods, where he wouldn't be at risk of contracting the disease from the others. As he left, he condemned Marcy for helping Karen, and thereby exposing herself to the disease. His cruel insults hurt her deeply. Only Paul and Marcy were left at the cabin with Karen, who was close to death. Marcy fell into despair, believing them all to be doomed. Paul tried unsuccesfully to comfort her. Choosing to make the most of their final hours, Marcy seduced Paul and they had passionate sex. Afterwards, Marcy discovered red marks on her back. She initially assumed they were scratched made by Paul in the heat of passion, but they were, in actuality the first symptoms of her own infection with the hobo's disease. In the aftermath of their one night stand, the atmosphere between Paul and Marcy turned awkward. Paul left the cabin soonafter, despite Marcy's pleas with him to stay. Now truly alone, Marcy retired to the bathroom to comfort herself with a warm bath. While shaving her legs, the flesh of her legs began to peel away due to the effects of her illness. Marcy was horrified by this discovery and ran out of the cabin in a panic. Unfortunately, she encountered the menacing dog from earlier and it gave chase. Marcy made it to the toolshed (where Karen was still securely locked in), but was unable to unlock the door before the dog attacked and killed her. Characterization Marcy is a very attractive college coed who seems to take pride in her appearance. Though not oblivious to the gravity of the events around her, she is apparently the only member of the group to take the time to have a bath, following the death of the hobo. She has a personable and fun-loving nature, but does not shy away from lashing out at those who provoke her. She is strong-willed, perhaps to the point of being stubborn. Though she respects most of her friends, she won't let anyone boss her around. She is also quite brave. The morning after the group drove the aggressive hobo into the woods, Marcy ventured off into the woods alone, even though she couldn't be certain he was dead. She also didn't hesitate to join the others in driving off the hobo when he threatened to steal their car, and when an aggressive dog threatened her friends, she came to their rescue by scaring it off with a rifle. However, the true extent of her bravery is best illustrated by the way she cares for Karen. Though Marcy initially joins with the others in deciding to isolate Karen after she falls ill, Marcy is amongst the most remorseful about this choice and spends the remainder of the movie caring for Karen as best she can, despite the risks to her own health. Marcy tends to Karen more than any other member of the group, and continues to care for Karen even after Karen begins vomiting infected blood. When Bert issued Marcy an ultimatum, telling her that he was leaving the cabin immediately, with or without her (or the others), Marcy refused to abandon Karen, even though she was likely aware that the choice to stay behind would doom her. A deeply layered character, Marcy is presented as a wild, carefree party girl initially, who reveals herself to be a strong, dependable character as soon as a serious crisis develops. However, when the crisis reaches its peak, and most of her supportive friends abandon her, Marcy lowers her determined exterior to reveal herself to ultimately be a vulnerable woman who suffers fear and heartbreak as much as anyone else. In particular, when Jeff abandons and belittles her, Marcy abandons her proactive approach towards fighting for her own and her friends' survival and sinks into a quiet depression in her bedroom. It is strongly implied that she has a robust sex life. She is shown to be a very passionate lover with Jeff at the beginning of the movie. Later, she takes Paul as a lover, simply on a whim, and she is no less passionate with him; seeming not to care at all about the awkwardness of the situation. Also, Bert has a habit of addressing her as, "slut", implying that she is percieved by her peers as being promiscuous. Fandom Marcy is probably best known for her iconic leg shaving scene. In fact, this scene Along with infamous "PANCAKES!" scene, portrayed by Matthew Helms as 'Dennis' is the most iconic scene of the entire franchise. Many people who have never even seen any of the Cabin Fever movies identify the franchise with this scene. Beyond the leg shaving, the more invested Cabin Fever fandom tends to focus on Marcy's role as a decisive and powerful lover. Due to the trials she suffered in Cabin Fever, many fan works tend to involve her wrestling with similar angst and emotional crises; even if they are not life-or-death crises. Fanworks in which she is a central character tend to either retcon her death, or not involve the disease at all. Reflecting the awkwardness that arises after her impulsive tryst with Paul, many fan works will explore the emotional blowback she endures as a result of her cavalier sex life. This can involve her experiencing an unwanted pregnancy. The image of Marcy standing guard with the rifle is one of the most iconic shots from the original movie and is typically used in promotional material for the movie and to headline reviews of it. Theories History With Bert Fans have long speculated about the deeper meanings behind the odd hostility Bert and Marcy harbor towards one another. A common theory is that Bert and Marcy may have had a one night stand some time before the timeframe of the movie. According to the theory, Marcy regretted sleeping with Bert (owing to him being so self-centered and immature) and resolved never to make the same mistake again. Bert, on the other hand, wanted to sleep with Marcy again and began treaten her with resentment after she refused. Ships Canon * Marcy/Jeff * Marcy/PaulAs a one night stand. Fanon Het * Marcy/PaulAnything beyond their one night stand * Marcy/Bert (Canon speculation) Femmeslash * Marcy/Karen Footnotes Category:Attractive Female Category:Female Category:Horror Category:Students Category:College students Category:Sexy